A Thousand Paper Birds
by ojou-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat hatimu hancur, dan kau kehilangan arah? Apa yang bisa membawamu kembali pulang? A birthday fic for Rukia and Byakuya


**A Thousand Paper Birds**

.

.

A fic for Rukia's (14th January) and Byakuya's birthday (31st January). Mind to RnR? ^^

.

Summary : Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat hatimu hancur, dan kau kehilangan arah? Apa yang bisa membawamu kembali pulang?

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo(s), rada OOC, don't like don't read, minim dialog, puisi gaje author nyelip.

Setting : Soul Society, beberapa waktu setelah kematian Kaien dan Miyako Shiba.

* * *

_What will you do_

_if you broke your heart in to pieces_

_and lose your way back?_

_What will bring you home?_

Byakuya berjalan menyusuri koridor mansionnya yang megah. Di bawah remang cahaya bulan, bangunan itu nampak begitu angkuh. Sesekali pria itu melirik ruangan di kiri dan kanannya, tapi tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang bisa ditangkapnya. Pada tengah malam begini, semua penghuni Kuchiki Mansion pasti sudah tertidur lelap.

Byakuya menghela nafas, membuang semua beban kerjanya hari itu. Jabatannya sebagai taichou sangat menyita waktu, pikiran, dan tenaganya. Tidak jarang dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hingga larut malam seperti ini. Taichou lain mungkin lebih memilih menginap di barak divisinya bersama tumpukan tugas mereka, tapi Kuchiki Byakuya lebih memilih pulang ke rumah, meskipun sudah terlalu larut atau pun lelah. Tidak ada yang tau alasan di balik sikapnya itu, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Langkah tegapnya tiba-tiba terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Selama beberapa detik Byakuya tidak bergeming dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk melepaskan topeng stoicnya, mata abu-abu itu kini memancarkan kesedihan. Perlahan Byakuya menarik lepas syal putihnya, sudah cukup dia menjadi Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki untuk hari ini. Byakuya ingin menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Seketika potongan-potongan memori berkelebat di kepalanya, membentuk serangkaian peristiwa yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dia lupakan. Byakuya masih ingat sepasang mata violet yang tanpa jiwa itu, saat Ukitake membawa Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang rapat Divisi Satu yang telah penuh dengan para taichou. Gadis itu tidak menangis. Tapi kantung matanya yang sembab membuktikan bahwa air matanya telah jenuh. Ketika Soutaichou mengumumkan kematian Kaien Shiba dan Ukitake menceritakan kronologisnya, Rukia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dengan mata kosong dan nanar. Tidak ada satu pun taichou di ruangan itu yang mengeluarkan komentar atau pertanyaan, mereka bisa dengan jelas menangkap bahwa gadis itu sangat terguncang jiwanya. Mereka hanya memandangnya dengan sedih. Sejak malam itu, Rukia Kuchiki tidak pernah menjadi Rukia yang dulu lagi.

Byakuya menghentikan lamunannya ketika samar-samar didengarnya suara gemersik. Dia sudah hapal benar suara apa itu. Rukia bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dan benar saja, saat Byakuya menggeser pintu kamar Rukia sedikit, membentuk celah seukuran telunjuknya, dia melihat adik angkatnya itu terduduk di kasur memeluk lutut.

Rukia bukan tipe gadis yang akan menjerit histeris dan membangunkan seisi rumah setelah mendapat mimpi buruk. Dia menyimpan seluruh emosinya –ketakutan, penyesalan, dan kesedihan- itu sendiri. Meringkuk memeluk lutut, gemetar pelan, dan menangis dalam diam. Meskipun dari tempatnya berdiri Byakuya hanya bisa melihat punggung Rukia yang bergetar, tapi dia tau ada air mata yang diam-diam mengalir di wajahnya.

Byakuya mendesah tanpa suara, miris hatinya melihat seseorang yang dia sayangi menanggung luka sendirian, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk meringankan rasa sakitnya. Pria itu hanya mematung di depan celah pintu yang dibuatnya, tidak mengetuk atau pun menerobos masuk. Meskipun hatinya begitu ingin menenangkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya, tapi tangan-tangan kuat bernama aturan dan norma keluarga menahannya tiap kali ingin melakukan hal itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering melanggar aturan dan norma serta mencoreng nama keluarga dengan keputusan-keputusan kontroversialnya, begitulah para tetua mengingatkannya, mengikatnya kuat-kuat agar tidak lepas dari tali kekang.

Taichou Divisi enam itu menghentikan aktivitasnya mengintip dari celah pintu, dia duduk bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Rukia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan shihakushounya. Kertas warna-warni. Byakuya tersenyum memandang kertas-kertas itu. Baginya, Rukia sama dengan kertas yang sedang 'dimainkannya'. Gadis itu begitu berwarna di tengah dunianya yang hitam putih. Wajah innocent-nya yang indah punya begitu banyak ekspresi untuk dinikmati Byakuya. Mata violetnya memiliki begitu banyak bahasa yang tidak selalu bisa diterjemahkannya karena terlalu lama berkubang dalam bahasa monoton 'ya' dan 'tidak'.

Sayangnya, keindahan yang terpacar dalam diri Rukia tidak bisa dimengerti oleh para tetua Kuchiki yang terhormat, yang sudah terlalu lama tidak pernah menggunakan hati dalam membuat pertimbangan. Bagi mereka, Rukia hanyalah bunga liar yang dipungut dari jalanan Rukongai, kemudian ditancapkan dalam sebuah vas rangkaian bunga-bunga cantik keluarga Kuchiki. Bunga liar itu dianggap mengganggu keindahan bunga yang yang lain, membuat rangkaian bunga menjadi cacat dan kehilangan keagungannya. Konyol memang.

Kematian Kaien Shiba, yang notabene merupakan anggota salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society, menambah panjang daftar keburukan Rukia di mata para tetua. Tidak pada kata-kata Soutaichou dan Ukitake, yang telah menjelaskan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan Rukia -karena pada dasarnya gadis itu menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai shinigami-, para tetua tetap menyalahkan dan menyudutkan kedudukan Rukia yang memang sudah labil. Dan Byakuya, dengan keras diperingatkan untuk tidak membelanya.

Ingatan itu membuat Byakuya memejamkan mata erat-erat, berusaha mengenyahkan semua bayangan tidak menyenangkan itu dari kepalanya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah celah kecil di pintu. Mata abu-abunya menangkap pungung Rukia tidak bergetar lagi. Byakuya tau pasti gadis itu pasti telah tertidur sekarang, dengan pelupuk dan pipi yang masih basah, kelelahan menumpahkan emosi selama berjam-jam. Dalam satu gerakan sigap, tapi tidak tergesa, kertas-kertas yang telah berubah wujud itu masuk kembali ke lengan sihakushounya, lalu dia bergerak bangun. Byakuya memadang gadis itu beberapa saat, memastikan Rukia benar-benar sudah terlelap sebelum pria gagah itu membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan masuk ke dalam.

Dengan langkah tanpa suara, Byakuya mendekati Rukia. Kulit porselen Rukia tampak semakin pucat di bawah sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk dari celah ventilasi. Setelah berjongkok di sisi kasur, Byakuya menarik selimut yang awut-awutan hingga ke bahu Rukia.

'Dia kelihatan begitu rapuh…' Batin Byakuya sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Rukia dengan jari-jarinya. Tangannya menyusuri dahi Rukia yang masih basah oleh keringat, kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut, "Oyasumi, Rukia…" Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Byakuya baru akan tidur setelah memastikan bahwa gadis mungilnya sudah tidur nyenyak.

* * *

Malam-malam dilalui Byakuya dengan kebiasaan yang sama, menemani Rukia dari luar kamarnya dan tanpa diketahui gadis itu. Satu keheranan Byakuya akan sikap Rukia adalah, meskipun menangis tiap malam, tapi paginya dia selalu terlihat begitu biasa, begitu ceria seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di malam sebelumnya.

Namun Byakuya terlalu cerdas untuk ditipu dengan senyum palsu yang telah Rukia tunjukkan sejak sebulan setelah kematian Kaien. Dibalik senyumnya yang manis, Byakuya masih bisa melihat segurat kerapuhan dalam sepasang amethystnya.

Kehilangan orang yang disayangi sudah sangat menyakitkan, dan Byakuya tau betul bagaimana rasanya. Tapi bila orang yang kita sayangi itu kehilangan nyawanya di tangan kita sendiri, itu lebih menyakitkan lagi. Bohong besar bila Byakuya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak tau hubungan adik angkatnya itu dengan Fukutaichou Divisi 13 itu. Byakuya memantau Rukia setiap hari, mencari detil informasi tentang keadaan Rukia setiap saat, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Jadi, meskipun Rukia tidak pernah menceritakan padanya –seperti layaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya-, tapi Byakuya tau apa yang terjadi padanya sepanjang waktu.

Terlalu naïf bagi Byakuya bila ada yang menganggap bahwa Rukia dan Kaien terlibat hubungan cinta. Menurutnya, apa yang terjalin diantara kedua shinigami itu memang istimewa, mengingat Rukia sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Kaien-dono'nya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Kaien Shiba menempati posisi yang kuat di hati Rukia. Dia lah orang pertama yang memperlakukan Rukia dengan tulus tanpa memandang statusnya sebagai seorang 'Kuchiki'. Hari-hari Rukia yang hampa terisi oleh Kaien yang memberikan begitu banyak perhatian pada gadis itu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia dapatkan dari keluarga(palsu)nya, kakaknya, dan satu-satunya sahabat yang pernah dimilikinya-Renji Abarai-. Byakuya tidak bisa menyalahkan atau pun berbuat banyak saat Renji menjauhi Rukia yang telah menjadi anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Byakuya tau Renji melakukannya karena dia mendapatkan begitu banyak tekanan tentang ketidakpantasan seorang shinigami biasa berdampingan dengan bangsawan besar. Dulu Hisana pun sempat mengalami hal itu.

Walau pun terbersit perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya saat itu, tapi Byakuya tidak bisa mencegah adiknya yang mendapatkan kasih sayang di luar rumah, karena dia sendiri pun tidak bisa memberikannya. Bukan karena Byakuya tidak menyayangi Rukia. Byakuya menyayanginya, sungguh. Dia hanya bingung menerjemahkan perasaannya sendiri sehingga tidak bisa menemukan cara untuk mengungkapkannya.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya di akademi, Byakuya terpana. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan mendiang wanita yang dicintainya, dan dia itu sempat takut akan jatuh cinta karena itu. Dia tidak menginginkan pelarian atas kesepian hatinya, maka dia sengaja membuat jarak. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia benar-benar merasa bahwa Rukia berbeda. Jauh beda dengan kakaknya. Rukia yang dikenalnya begitu hidup, begitu kuat, begitu hangat. Byakuya tidak pernah mendengar ada seorang bangsawan Kuchiki yang mau merendahkan dirinya untuk sekedar berbincang dan bercanda dengan para pelayan atau penjaga, tidak sebelum Rukia tinggal di mansionnya. Rukia membuat rumah megah yang dingin itu menjadi lebih hangat dan menyenangkan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, entah sejak kapan perasaannya pada 'adik'nya mulai berubah. Membuatnya semakin bingung dan gelisah, sehingga tidak bisa bersikap layak di hadapan gadis itu.

* * *

Hingga makan malam, Rukia dan Byakuya masih tetap mempertahankan topengnya di hadapan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua maka dalam suasana hening seperti biasanya, mengunyah dengan anggun tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sangat khas bangsawan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Byakuya sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, Nii-sama..." Rukia tersenyum tipis seraya menyudahi kunyahannya.

"Hn..." Angguk Byakuya. Beberapa pelayan menghampiri meja mereka untuk merapikan sisa makanan. Byakuya bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian diikuti Rukia. Rukia membungkuk pada Nii-sama'nya sebelum Byakuya meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkannya untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Dalam keremangan cahaya lentera yang menerangi kamarnya, Byakuya berbaring, tapi tidak tidur. Tepatnya, dia tidak bisa tidur. Saat keheningan merayapi mansionnya, Byakuya membuka pintu yang menuju ke beranda, membiarkan udara malam yang dingin menerpa dirinya. Mata abunya menyapukan pandangan ke langit, dia bisa melihat bulan putih berada di atas kepalanya, berarti ini sudah tengah malam. Byakuya menutup pintunya pelan sebeum melangkah menyusuri halaman, menuju tempat favoritnya, beranda kamar Rukia.

Byakuya memandang pintu kamar Rukia, dia yakin gadis itu belum terbangun dari mimpinya, maka dia duduk di beranda itu dan mengeluarkan kertas warna-warni dari lengan kimononya.

Byakuya telah menyelesaikan dua origami berbentuk burung ketika dia mulai mendengar suara-suara samar dari dalam kamar Rukia. Seperti kebiasaan yang telah dilakukannya selama enam bulan lebih, dia mulai bangun dan mendekati pintu, menggesernya sedikit sekali hanya untuk membuat celah.

Di atas kasur, Rukia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya erat, wajahnya menengadah. Byakuya menyipitkan mata, berusaha menajamkan pengelihatannya. Dia tidak melihat tubuh Rukia yang gemetar seperti biasa, juga tidak melihat ada air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Rukia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan kelopak matanya, berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

Byakuya terbelalak, dia tidak pernah menyangka Rukia akan melakukan hal itu. Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukan di kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Saat bahunya mulai gemetar, dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, lalu memukul-mukul dahinya pelan dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Sementara pria di luar kamarnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Sedih melihat gadis kesayangannya begitu menderita sendirian, kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, menyesal karena telah memaksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Dan merasa sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah pengecut dengan membiarkan gadis itu memikul semua emosi negatif itu begitu lama.

Tangan Byakuya gemetar. Dia bisa saja membenci dirinya lebih dalam lagi, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia menanggung rasa sakit itu sendiri lagi.

'Sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berusaha seorang diri lagi...' Pikir Byakuya ketika didapatinya dirinya membuka pintu kamar Rukia. Dihampirinya Rukia yang tengah menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan itu bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya yang menekuk. Dia benar-benar tidak menangis. Namun nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya kosong, tidak menyadari seseorang berjongkok di sebelahnya.

Rukia baru terperangah ketika merasakan sentuhan di tangan kanannya, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari dahinya.

"Nii-sama..." Bisik Rukia terkejut. Tapi yang namanya disebut tidak menyahut, hanya memandang Rukia dengan segenap kasih sayang yang dimilikinya. Byakuya menjauhkan tangan kanan Rukia, mengusap dahi yang tadi dipukulnya pelan, kemudian mendaratkan satu ciuman di sana.

Mata violet Rukia membelalak, terlalu terkejut untuk bicara. Mata abu-abu yang selalu terlihat dingin itu kini begitu hangat. Dirasakannya tangan Byakuya menelusuri pipinya, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah karena dia gigit terlalu kuat.

Tanpa mereka berdua sangka, -ya, Byakuya juga tidak menyangka, karena dia murni hanya mengikuti nalurinya- Byakuya menundukkan wajahnya. Mencium Rukia. Menghisap lembut darah yang merembes keluar dari bibirnya. Mata Rukia semakin melebar, dia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Kuchiki Byakuya akan melakukan itu. Namun diantara keterkejutannya, Rukia merasakan desiran perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya, hatinya bergetar, dan lebih dari itu semua... Dia merasa sangat nyaman.

Ketika Byakuya melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap sepasang violet di hadapannya, dia berkata, "Maaf..." Pria itu menarik Rukia dalam dekapannya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf untuk apa, Nii-sama?" Rukia berbisik di dada bidang Byakuya. Dia tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu, juga tidak berani membalasnya, yang dia lakukan hanya meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kerah kimono Byakuya.

"Maaf untuk membiarkanmu terlalu lama seperti ini..." Ada jeda yang mengiringi mereka sebelum Byakuya akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tidak pernah sendiri, Rukia. Aku selalu ada untukmu, dan sekarang aku ingin kau tau itu... Harusnya aku melakukan ini sejak dulu... Aku..."

"Nii-sama..." Kalimat Byakuya terpotong oleh sebuah bisikan lirih. "Ini... Tidak pantas untukmu..."

"Tidak. Aku terlalu tunduk pada semua norma dan aturan itu. Sudah seharusnya aku menyadari, kau terlalu berharga, Rukia..." Byakuya merasakan sepasang tangan kecil melingkari pinganggnya. Gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu telah membalas pelukannya. "Bagilah rasa sakit itu denganku, agar kau tidak perlu menderita sendirian lagi..."

"Bolehkah?" Rukia merasakan matanya mulai basah, tapi dia tidak berniat menahan air mata itu. Akhirnya semua penyesalan, kesedihan, rasa bersalah, kekecewaan, dan seluruh beban berat yang memenuhi rongga dadanya menguar. Tumpah dalam dekapan seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Tentu." Sang kapten mengelus rambut Rukia, membenamkannya lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Byakuya mendengar Rukia terisak.

* * *

Mata violet itu mengumpulkan kesadaranya ketika sesaat dirasakannya udara dingin menerpa wajahnya didengarnya suara pintu menutup perlahan. Rukia membuka mata, menjelajahi setiap sudut kamarnya, semua terlihat biasa saja. "Mungkinkah hanya mimpi?" Lirihnya seraya menegakkan tubuh, duduk di atas kasurnya. Telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu berbeda dari sisi lain kasurnya. Sisi kiri yang tidak ditidurinya terasa hangat. Rukia meraba permukaan kasurnya sekali lagi. Hangat. Dari ujung ke ujung terasa hangat. Gadis itu kemudian menunduk, mencoba menghirup aroma lain yang melekat di kasurnya. "Nii-sama…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Segera dirapikannya selimut, dia harus melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan cepat. Mengompres matanya yang sembab. Sudah enam bulan kegiatan ini menjadi awal aktivitasnya setiap hari. Sejak dia selalu terbangun tengah malam dan menangis karena mimpi buruknya tentang kematian Kaien Shiba, Rukia selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menghilangkan jejak air matanya. Dia tidak mau ada yang memandangnya dengan kasihan, dan tidak mau Nii-sama'nya kawatir pada keadaannya.

Meskipun sudah menangis semalaman di hadapan Byakuya, tapi Rukia tidak ingin menunjukkan mata pandanya pada pria itu. Rukia mengambil perlengkapanya dan menuju ke pintu. Ini masih sangat pagi, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang memergokinya mengompres mata di ambang beranda.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat membuka pintu dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak lazim disana. Beberapa lembar kertas origami bertebaran di lantai kayu dan tanah. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memiliki kertas benda itu, dan dia yakin ketika menutup pintunya kemarin setelah makan malam, dia tidak melihat apa pun berceceran di berandanya. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada pria yang menerobos kamarnya semalam.

"Nii-sama…?" Rukia tersenyum kecil sambil memengguti kertas-kertas itu.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya Rukia sarapan sendirian. Pelayan mengatakan bahwa Byakuya lebih memilih makanannya diantar langsung ke kamarnya. Dalam hati Rukia merasa kecewa.

'Apa Nii-sama serius dengan kata-katanya kemarin?' Pikirnya sambil menyuap makanan pelan-pelan.

"Rukia-sama..." Panggilan pelayan membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"I-iya... Ada apa?" Gagap Rukia.

"Byakuya-sama meminta anda datang ke ruang kerjanya setelah sarapan."

"Baik. Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"Eh?" Pelayan itu memandangnya heran karena Rukia belum menghabiskan makanannya.

"Aku sudah selesai…" Ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum. Kali ini bukan lagi senyum palsu. Ini adalah senyum yang benar-benar keluar dari dalam hatinya.

* * *

Dengan gugup Rukia mengetuk ruang kerja Byakuya, "Nii-sama memanggilku?"

"Masuklah." Ujar Byakuya dengan nada biasa.

'Masuk?' Pikir Rukia sambil meggeser pintu, 'Biasanya aku hanya dipersilakan menunggu di luar...' Ragu dan heran, gadis itu melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintunya. "Ada apa, Nii-sama?"

"Kemarilah..." Byakuya berkata dengan nada datar, tapi Rukia dengan jelas bisa menangkap kehangatan terpancar dari mata abu-abunya. Saat mereka telah berhadapan, Byakuya mengambil sesuatu dari meja di belakangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

"Ini…?" Rukia dengan bingung memandang benda yang ada di pelukannya. Sebuah tolpes kaca besar dengan begitu banyak origami burung kertas aneka warna di dalamnya. Sungguh indah.

"Untukmu…" Kata Byakuya.

"Terimakasih, Nii-sama…" Senyum manis mencul di wajah Rukia.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Kaien, tapi..." Ucapan Byakuya terpotong oleh gelengan kecil di depannya.

"Tidak..." Rukia menatap mata Byakuya lekat-lekat, "Kalian berdua tidak akan tergantikan. Karena kalian punya ruang tersendiri dalam hatiku."

Byakuya mengernyit sebelum akhirnya Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kaien-dono adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti. Sosoknya adalah sahabat, guru, kakak dan pelindung bagiku. Kaien-dono mengajarkanku tentang hati. Tapi... Nii-sama membuatku mengerti bahwa ketika hati kita terkoyak, dan hancur sekali pun. Kita masih bisa tetap berdiri, karena selalu ada harapan yang akan menunjukkan jalan..."

"Kau cepat sekali belajar..." Byakuya bertambah kagum pada gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Karena dalam satu malam, gadis itu telah menjadi lebih dewasa.

"Itu karena kau, Nii-sama." Senyum Rukia semakin melebar. Tidak pernah dia merasa sebahagia ini sejak tinggal di Mansion Kuchiki.

"Lalu, apa harapan yang membuatmu kembali kuat?"

Rukia tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya. Dia membuka toples bening pemberian pria itu, dan mengambil satu burung kertas berwarna merah muda. "Ini..." Rukia menyodorkan origami itu pada Byakuya.

"Hm..?" Byakuya menaikkan kedua alisnya keheranan, sementara tangannya menjulur pada Rukia yang meletakkan burung merah muda itu di telapak tangannya.

"Ini harapanku, dan aku ingin dia tetap ada padamu, Nii-sama..." Rukia mendongak agar bisa memandang ke dalam mata abu-abu Byakuya, menatapnya lekat. "Maukah... kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu." Seulas senyum simpul ditunjukkan Byakuya pada gadis di hadapannya. "Rukia..." Byakuya menyentuh tengkuk Rukia dan membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya. "Terimakasih." Byakuya mencium puncak kepala Rukia saat merasakan tangan gadis itu menyentuh punggungnya. "Kau lah yang membawa harapan itu kembali ke hidupku..."

_A thousand paper birds_

_fly every single tear away_

_fly each hopes and dreams to the sky._

_When you lose your guidance_

_a paper bird will fly to show you the way._

_And you don't have to be worry_

'_cause you still have 999 rest of it in your hands._

* * *

END

* * *

Fic ini kupersembahkan (cailee bahasanya.. :3) untuk hari ulang tahun Rukia (tanggal 14 kemarin) dan Byakuya (31 januari nanti, masih jauh.. hehehe)

Tema yang saya angkat bukan tema ulang tahun sih, tapi 'harapan'. soalnya tiap ulang tahun pasti kita akan make a wish kan? :)


End file.
